Somersault
by Stessa
Summary: After On My Way: She's still in her wedding dress, even hours after the crash. Finn left in anger, but she can't seem to care. All she can think about is Quinn, the girl who is in there, fighting, because some idiot ran her over with his truck. Faberry.


**SOMERSAULT**

_a Faberry one-shot follow-up to 'On My Way'  
><em>

She was still in her wedding dress, even now, ten-something hours after she'd arrived at the hospital.

She hadn't had half a mind to change into anything else, even after her fathers had brought her a gym bag with a change of clothes. All she could do was pace back and forth in her white high heels, biting her nails and telling her heart to stop beating so wildly. She couldn't calm down though, she was far too worked up to even sit down.

Her fathers were sitting on two cold hospital chairs, her Daddy Hiram was half-asleep with his head on his husband's shoulder, and her Dad Leroy was watching her out of the corner of his eye; she could feel his eyes on her, going through her brain like an X-ray.

Some of the other Glee Clubbers were scattered around the waiting area as well. Santana and Brittany were curled up together in a corner. Brittany was finally sleeping; she'd been crying for hours after they got the news. Her face was red and she had dry mascara traces on her cheeks. Santana had been strong throughout the entire thing, even though it had been pretty evident to everyone that she'd wanted to cry, too. Now she was rubbing Brittany's back as the other girl slept, while she, herself, sat against the wall with closed eyes.

Puck was there, too, he was sitting next to a worried Judy Fabray, who alternated between pacing the floor thin and sitting down with a blank stare. Now she was just crying silently with Puck's strong arm around her shoulders.

Mr. Schuester was there too, of course, and he'd been handling talking to all of the doctors and getting all of the information because Judy was in no shape to talk to anyone. He'd also been the one to send the rest of the club home; they'd all been in their wedding-clothes, and he'd thought that it was extremely inappropriate. The boys had been in their suits and the girls in their pink dresses. He'd ordered them all home when the clock was nearing midnight, and though they'd all objected because they wanted to be there, they'd eventually followed orders.

Finn had left, too. He'd been angry, annoyed, and Rachel had, in her anger, told him to get lost and that they'd talk tomorrow. She didn't even regret it because she simply couldn't deal with him and his ways right now. She had only one thing to worry about, and the only thing on her mind was Quinn.

Quinn had to be okay, she simply _had_ to. Rachel didn't know what she was going to do if... She couldn't even finish that thought. There was no other option than Quinn being okay.

It was morning now, and she was about to wake up soon. She had been in surgery throughout the night, and it had been scarce with information about her, but Rachel was keeping her hope up, because she couldn't bare to think about what would happen if Quinn came out of surgery with permanent damage. They already knew that she'd live (_thank God!_), the doctors had told them that as soon as they got there. Now it was just a question about how much damage the accident had done to her.

Rachel felt so guilty. The police had already established that Quinn had been texting while driving and that that was how that truck had plummeted right towards her without her notice. And who had she been texting with?

_Me. _Rachel thought as she turned on her heel again and paced back the way she'd just come. _She was texting with me. I was telling her to hurry because she was going to my wedding. It's my fault that she's hurt. If we hadn't pushed the wedding up, if I hadn't told her that it meant so much to me that she was there, if I hadn't pushed her to come quicker... It's all my fault. _

"Rachel, Darling." Leroy said then, catching her completely off guard as he broke her train of thoughts. "I really think you should change into something else. When Quinn wakes up, you can see her, but it'd be much better if you did it in a pair of sweatpants, don't you think?"

"I can't change, Dad!" Rachel argued, digging her front teeth into her lower lip. "I can't just... It's clothes. It means nothing. Quinn's in there. How can I even worry about anything else?"

Mr. Schuester spoke up then, looking up from his seat. "The nurse already told us that she's going to be okay. She's not dying, Rachel. She might have to work hard to be the Quinn that we all know and love, but she's going to make it, she's strong. What she really needs when she wakes up... It's for you to be there and not be freaked out."

Judy sniffed loudly from her seat. "I know my daughter. She'll be fine. She's been through so much..." she trailed off. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and her voice was shaking slightly, but she was speaking confidently. "She's been talking so much about you lately, Rachel. And about Yale and her future." Judy turned her head and looked at her then, with blurry eyes, "She kept telling me that it's because of you that she had the guts to even send in an early application to Yale. She really treasures your friendship. She wants to future, so she's going to be okay, because she's not giving it up, accident or not."

"Just..." Leroy trailed off, "Just go change your clothes, Rachel."

Rachel looked at her father's serious expression, how his eyes told her to just do what he wanted her to with no argument at all. Then she looked at Mr. Schuester, the bubbly man who looked more tired than he'd ever looked before; the wrinkles on his forehead were deep and though he tried to hide it, the worry was streaming right out of him. She then looked to Judy, the woman whose daughter was lying in there after having been in a horrible car accident. She seemed strong, but confident that things were going to be fine. She was leaning against Puck, her rock, but she was giving Rachel this odd look, these questions in her eyes that the brunette had difficulties figuring out.

Rachel sighed. She didn't have the energy to get out of this giant dress, she didn't have the power within her. All she could think about was seeing Quinn for herself, making sure that she was really breathing.

"I'll go with you."

Her head snapped to the side when Santana – out of nowhere – suddenly spoke up. Rachel had practically forgotten that she was even there, scooped up in the corner with a sleeping Brittany. "You will?" Rachel whispered, her fragile voice barely managing to make it across the room. She'd become much closer friends with Santana, but this was surprising.

"Mr. Schue?" Santana questioned, nodding her head towards her girlfriend, "If you'll take my seat, I'm going to help the dwarf out of her dress."

Rachel didn't even have the energy to correct her for her condescending comment, and all she could do was watch as Mr. Schuester scooted down next to her and they quietly made the trade, moving Brittany's sleeping head from Santana's shoulder to his. Santana thanked him with a small smile, before she grabbed the gym bag by Leroy's feet and threw it across her shoulder.

She reached gently for Rachel's arm. "Let's get you changed, alright?" she whispered, and all Rachel could do was follow her as she lead her towards the bathroom by the other end of the big waiting area. There was practically silent in the room; it was still very early and it'd be a few hours before the day really begun with the morning rush-in. The only sound being heard was the click of their high heels as they crossed the room.

"Strip, Midget." Santana ordered when they entered the steel bathroom and the bright florescence light flickered on above them. She stared down at Rachel, her backside resting against the sink.

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared right back at the Latina. "I'm sorry, Santana, but I'm in no mood whatsoever to deal with your degrading nicknames right now. I'm very upset." she said, before stepping out of her heels and onto the cold floor.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Stop talking, Berry." she quickly informed her with a stern voice, "I'm gonna help you out of this dress, and while you listen, _quietly_, I'm gonna talk, gots it?" she slipped around the brunette and reached for the sipper on her back, slowly starting to pull it down. "I know that you and Quinn have formed some sort of _friendship _lately... but I'm confused. You seem very upset because of this accident, we all are, but it just doesn't sit right with me that _you_ are this _amount_ of upset."

Rachel glanced back at the Latina through the mirror, meeting her eyes, but keeping quiet, as she had been instructed to.

"I know something you don't." Santana said then, carefully reaching her arms out and brushing the veil aside with her hands. She then pushed the straps of Rachel's gown down so it fell off her shoulders. "Here, be careful." she whispered, stepping around Rachel again and making sure that the gown fell to the floor without wrinkling too much. "Step out of it." she said then, and reached for Rachel's hand, so the singer could step over the giant pool of white fabric around her feet.

The diva bit her tongue. "What do you know?" she whispered, curiously, because she couldn't help herself. She was standing in this bathroom in only her strapless bra, her panties, the stockings and her big veil, but she wasn't uncomfortable. It was just Santana, and they'd changed in front of each other many times in Glee before.

Santana shot her a glare. "What did I say about keeping quiet, huh Berry?" she hissed as she jumped onto the sink and sat there, so she could reach Rachel's hair and undo the veil. "Lean backwards..." she ordered, "As I was saying, I know something you don't. I know Quinn better than anyone." she was mumbling slightly, because she kept sticking Bobbie pins into her mouth as she pulled them out of the diva's up-do. "She told you that she couldn't stand to watch you ruin your life by marrying Finnocence, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"She said that 'cuz it's true, mostly, it _would_ be a mistake on your part." Santana reached forward and carefully pulled the veil out of Rachel's hair. Jumping off the sink, she placed the Bobbie pins on the corner of it and stood back to let Rachel get changed completely as she held the veil in her hands. "Just look at how he acted today. He was completely childish when we waited for Quinn to get there, and afterwards when we heard about the accident... He was, too. He got mad because you'd rather stay here than spend time with him."

Swallowing loudly, Rachel nodded. That was right, too, and it was something that'd been nagging her – sort of in the back of her head – ever since he left. She'd pushed it aside though, to worry about Quinn. She grabbed a sweater from the gym bag and pulled it over her head, before she started on the slow process of getting the stockings off her legs.

Santana was watching her carefully; she seemed different somehow, like this was important and not just another one of her games. "Quinn's in love with you, you know that, Rachel?"

Turning around on her heel, she was in mid-process, the stockings only off one leg. Rachel gaped at her. "What?"

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Why do you think that she didn't want you to marry Finn? Why do you think she only got her act together when _you_ told her to?" she continued in her 'are you stupid?'-tone. "She's head over heels in love with you."

Rachel pulled the stockings off; not caring whether or not they ripped. "You're not serious." she said, as she reached for a skirt and pulled it up. She buttoned it and looked back at Santana. "Quinn's not in love with me, you're being silly."

"Am I?" Santana questioned then, as Rachel reached for her knee-highs in the bag. "Think about it, Rachel... _Really_. Think about your relationship with Quinn. What it's been like. I'm telling you, she's in love with you."

The diva shook her head and slipped into her shoes, before she reached for the hairbrush that her fathers had been brilliant enough to pack for her. Turning to look into the mirror, she stared at the other girl as she started the brush the knots of hairspray out. "Quinn's not gay." she replied, but she couldn't shake this silly feeling in the pit of her stomach; how it seemed to be doing flip-flops in there, just by the mere thought of Quinn... caring so much about her.

The Latina raised an eyebrow at her. "So Quinn's not gay, you say? Think, Berry, when has Quinn ever had a true relationship with a boy?"

"There was Finn." Rachel quickly rattled off, "And Puck and _Sam_. She cared about them. She even had a baby!"

"She cared about them, but she didn't love them." Santana replied, "She loved the popularity, the status they gave her." she fingered with the thin veil in her arms, not looking at Rachel as she spoke. "The old Quinn cared so much about that. She cared more about status than what she felt, that's why she kept fighting it by harassing you. But the new Quinn... she doesn't. All she really cares about.. is you."

Turning around on the spot, Rachel stomped her foot into the ground and argued, "You're being stupid, Santana, Quinn's not in love with me, she's straight and she's just my friend." she threw her hairbrush into the gym bag and started quickly packing her things as she spoke. "And how do you even know all these things, huh? Has Quinn told you?"

"No!" Santana barked out a laugh, "Of course she hasn't. Doesn't mean it isn't true through. I know Quinn, she can't hide from me."

Rachel threw her gym bag over her shoulder and picked her wedding dress off the floor, carefully taking it into her arms. "I don't believe you. Santana, I think it's wrong of you to say these things when Quinn's in there, fighting so hard. You should really think before you start lying."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Not lying, Midget." she replied, before she used her shoulder to open the door to the bathroom. She held it open with her foot to let Rachel pass, before the two of them started crossing the room again. "Just wait. When you go in to see her... Just ask why she didn't want you to marry Finn. You'll see."

"Stupid Santana." Rachel murmured beneath her breath, before she placed her dress gently on some spare hospital seats and sat down next to Puck to ponder things over.

_and there is nothing or no one more powerful  
>and the light that shines upon you says the same<br>when I wake up I'm doing a somersault  
>for the ones who never dared to speak my name <em>

Judy was with her daughter right now. Quinn had been awake for precisely twenty-one minutes and forty-five seconds, and Rachel was going out of her mind with excitement; she wanted to talk to Quinn so badly, and she practically couldn't wait. She almost couldn't sit still because of worry though – she had to go in there and face Quinn after that horrible accident... It wasn't something she was looking forward to; what was Quinn going to say to her? It was her fault that that truck had hit her; she'd been the one texting her so many times, hurrying her on, and if she hadn't done that, Quinn would have been paying more attention and she would have noticed that truck, and...

_She's going to hate me, _Rachel thought to herself as she practically pulled her hair out.

"You should go in next, Rachel." Brittany said then, looking over at her with a dopey and tired smile. She'd been awake for roughly thirty minutes, and she couldn't wait to see Quinn again, yet she was giving Rachel the opportunity to go in there first.

Rachel offered her a smile right back. "Oh no Brittany... You should go in there with Santana next. You're best friends with Quinn."

Santana smiled cheekily at Rachel, too, "Oh no Berry..." she kindly whispered, "I think Quinn would be _thrilled_ if you visited her before us."

The diva shared a look with the Latina and she couldn't help but smile warmly back at her, because there was so much left unsaid between the two of them. Rachel couldn't understand how she and Santana had had so many problems with each other in the past, because as soon as they'd agreed that they were different and that they shouldn't try to change each other, but accept each other, their friendship had grown so fast, and now – everytime each of them said something degrading or insulting – it was laced with love and care, and it made sense to them.

Leroy and Hiram were grinning to each other, happily watching her from their seats. Rachel turned towards them with disbelieving eyes. "Why are you two so happy?" she questioned then. She could feel her cell vibrate in her pocket, but she ignored it, because she knew that it was Finn, and she didn't have the energy to be mad at him right now.

"Oh no reason, Sweet pa." Hiram answered, but his grin was telling her that they were definitely happy about something – just not what it was.

She turned away from them, musing over that for a second, but only a second – because just then Judy returned to the waiting area with a happy smile on her lips. "She's doing great under the circumstances." she quickly explained, as all eyes turned to her, "She's really bruised and battered, and she's broken her leg and one of her wrists. She has a small concussion, and the doctors had to stop some internal bleeding, but it was all very minor and benign considering what happened to her." Judy sighed happily. "We should count ourselves lucky, she could easily have died or been paralysed like your good friend Artie."

Rachel could feel her heart speed up in happiness as she heard what Judy was telling them; it was still horrible, what had happened to Quinn, but in spite of all that, she was going to be fine. And Rachel was so relieved that it hadn't been worse than this... She could have never lived with herself if something had seriously injured the blonde. Thankfully, she was fine, so the process of forgiveness could slowly begin.

"Who wants to go in next?" Judy asked then. "Santana? Brittany? _Rachel_?"

Standing up from her seat, Rachel offered the older woman a nod. "I'd like to see Quinn now if it's okay with you, Ms. Fabray."

Judy pulled Rachel in for a firm hug, "It's quite alright, dear." she whispered into her hair, before she let go of her and moved to take a seat next to Mr. Schuester.

Rachel drew in a deep breath before she waved awkwardly at her family and friends and turned to walk down the hallway to the room Quinn was in now that she was awake. As she neared the blue hospital door, she could feel herself getting more and more nervous. She had so many thoughts revolving inside her head; her and Finn and their wedding. How he was so mad at her, and how her fathers seemed pleased with that. She thought about the way Judy had been looking at her throughout the night, what Santana had told her in the bathroom about Quinn, and how... how it had made her sort of _happy_.

How could that be? It shouldn't make her feel that way, but yet... it was.

She closed her eyes for a second, outside Quinn's room, just to steady her beating heart. She breathed in and out a few times, before she slowly raised her fisted hand and knocked on the door.

A faint 'come in' was heard through the door and Rachel carefully pushed the door open and peeked inside, worried what she might see. It wasn't so horrible though, she thought, as she gasped out loudly. Quinn was sitting up in bed, a bunch of pillows behind her back, and she was smiling at Rachel with a slightly stiff – but happy – smile.

One of her legs was up in a sling, and her arm rested against her stomach. She had bruises and cuts down her arms and on her face – and on the side of her head, at a big spot right around her left ear, she was shaved bald, and a few stitches were showing. But she looked _very_ happy. Surprisingly so.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered out then, tiptoeing closer almost soundlessly.

The blonde girl adjusted herself in her bed slightly, "Hi Rach." she said; her voice was raspy and her lips were dry, but she was smiling.

"Ho – how are you?" Rachel questioned, as she stood awkwardly by her bedside, her hands hanging limply by her sides. She couldn't take her eyes away from the bruises on Quinn's beautiful face. How many of those stitches would scar her for life? She had a very big one above her nose and one eye... It was probably going to be there forever, reminding Quinn of this horrible day, where she – Rachel Berry – had caused her to be in an accident.

Quinn winced slightly as she patted a spare spot on her bed. "Take a seat." she lightly said. "I'm fine, Rachel... Under these circumstances, I think I'm happy to be alive. It was a nasty crash."

The brunette couldn't help herself; before she even knew it, small tears were trailing from her eyes and down her cheeks, and she angrily reached up a hand to brush them away. "You look so hurt." she whispered.

"But I'm fine." Quinn reassured her again. "Don't cry, Rachel. I'll be good to go soon. The most annoying thing is how this broken leg is going to affect my new spot on the Cheerios. I'll probably be kicked off again and I just got back."

Rachel sniffed loudly. "It's all my fault. If you hadn't been going to my wedding, you wouldn't have been driving there. If I hadn't texted you to hurry, you wouldn't have..." she stopped herself, when another few fresh tears started falling. She bent her head and let them drip onto her skirt.

Quinn's warm hand came to rest on her thigh, and it was comforting somehow, as Quinn reassured her, "It's not your fault. Sure, I was going to your wedding, but it's my own fault for not paying attention. If I'd had my dress with me like the rest of the girls, I wouldn't have been driving there. If the driver of that truck hadn't been speeding... I wouldn't have been in that spot at the time that he was." she brushed a piece of Rachel's hair out of her face and their eyes met. "There's so many ifs. All I know is... it's not your fault." she finished in a whisper.

"I feel guilty though." Rachel said, "You're lying here... You're so hurt."

Quinn managed a smile. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." she promised as she leaned back in her seat and rested comfortably against the pillows. "I get some time off school and it won't even affect my college application because I was already accepted... It's fine really, like a small vacation."

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered then, as Santana's words echoed inside her head, telling her to talk to Quinn, to just ask her. There was this nagging need inside of her to bring this up, and to do it now, even though it wasn't really appropriate. She just... she had to know if it was true, or if Santana was just messing with her. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Sure." Quinn replied as she reached for the remote control and turned the muted TV off completely.

Rachel swallowed loudly and adjusted slightly on the side of the bed. She was nervous, but this had to be done. She didn't know what she wanted the answer to be – if she wanted it to be true, of if she wanted it to be a lie. If it was true... then, then so much would change, and how would it affect them, how would she react? She had this hope inside of her... and it shouldn't be there, it really shouldn't be there. What about Finn, what about the wedding? If it was false though... she had the ass-kicking of one Santana Lopez to look forward to instead. She didn't know what she preferred.

"Why did you _really_ not want me to marry Finn?" she blurted out, not daring to meet the other girl's eye. "And be honest with me. Please."

Quinn was quiet then, staring out of the giant window as she bit her lip. Rachel was looking up at her, trying not to stare, and she could tell that the blonde was deep in thought. "I..." Quinn trailed off then, turning her head back so their eyes could meet. "I didn't want you to ruin your life by tying yourself to him."

Now that she heard her say this again, in another setting, with just the two of them around, she could easily hear the lie. Perhaps it was because she'd had that talk with Santana, but it seemed to her that Quinn was not telling the truth at all right now. If she was lying then... was there really another option than what Santana had told her?

Rachel whispered, "Don't lie to me."

Quinn's eyes were flashing slightly as she replied, "I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are." Rachel continued to say, and her heart was beating so wildly right now, Quinn ought to be able to hear it, "Santana seems to believe that..." drawing in a sharp breath, Rachel got ready for the big revelation, "that you didn't want me to marry Finn because you're – you're in love with me?"

Quinn's hazel eyes turned soft again as she looked at Rachel. Her pale face seemed to turn even whiter as she whispered. "So Santana seems to believe that, huh?"

Rachel wetted her lips with her tongue and nodded. "Yeah."

The blonde girl turned her head in the other direction again, her eyes once more looking towards the blue morning sky outside. She was quiet for a second, and Rachel was just waiting as patiently as she could, "Well..." the blonde slowly begun, "Santana's right." she bent her head.

The brunette drew in a sharp breath, barely able to contain her feelings; she wanted to scream out or something, to do a happy dance, but she stayed seated, because there was still so many things left unsaid. "She is?"

Quinn's head snapped back around again, and she had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Yes!" she hissed, "I didn't want you to marry Finn because I found out I had feelings for you. I guess they've always been there somehow, but I only recently discovered it. It was after you and I settled our differences and started becoming friends..." she paused. "I... I suddenly found out why I was always so angry with you all the time."

"But why did you change your mind then? About you participating in the wedding?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was when I met you in the hallway. I showed you my Cheerios uniform, remember? And you... you looked so happy, so in love with him. And I just knew that – that I wanted you to be happy. And you really wanted me to be a part of your wedding, so how could I deny you that? I just wanted to please you, even if it was hurting me so much on the inside..." she paused then, with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Rachel, but I hope it won't change our friendship."

Rachel reached for her hand and firmly squeezed it. "But it will..." she whispered.

Quinn's hurt eyes met hers in a questionable look.

"Try and feel this." Rachel continued then, as an explanation. She guided Quinn's hand to the front of her chest, placing it right above her heart, her heart that was beating wildly – wildly because Quinn was near, and because Quinn was telling her these things. "You're... you're making my heart beat like this."

As their eyes locked again, Quinn's hazel orbs had turned softer... happier. "Is that a good thing?" she breathed out.

Rachel could feel her face flush a deep red as she nodded her head. "Yeah... I think it is." she mumbled, before she leaned forward and slowly – ever so slowly – neared Quinn's lips with her own. The blonde's breathing was turning more erratic, and Rachel could feel her own nerves, because she couldn't believe that she was doing this. She closed her eyes, praying that this was really happening, that she wasn't just imagining it, that Quinn wasn't going to push her away.

Before she knew it, she felt dry lips touch her own, and suddenly, her body was on fire. Something inside of her seemed to shift completely as their lips meshed and Quinn kissed her back. It lasted for a few seconds, it was short, but powerful, and as Rachel pulled back, opening her eyes again, she felt herself grin goofily.

Quinn was smiling too, happily, but it lasted for only a few seconds, and then she'd grabbed Rachel's hand with her own and was staring at it, with wide eyes. Staring at her wedding-finger, at the ring... that wasn't there.

"Where's your ring?" she whispered, her eyes moving from the finger to Rachel's eyes. She sounded confused, but hopeful.

Rachel chuckled lowly. "Oh my ring? You mean my wedding ring?"

Quinn nodded, her lips red and bruised.

The brunette continued with a happy smile. "I couldn't go through with it, not when you weren't there, it felt... wrong. So I told Finn we'd have to wait." she let her hand fall slightly, resting on top of Quinn's duvet, and she locked their fingers together. "He got angry with me, said to me that I couldn't just postpone the wedding because of you. But we lost our slot, and he kept arguing with me, until your mother called Santana's phone and told her about the accident..." she wetted her lips, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "As soon as I heard, I rushed out of there in my wedding dress, and I've been here since. Finn's pissed with me, and we're... we're not married."

The blonde couldn't hide her smile, even if she was trying to. "Does that mean you wanna be with me and not Finn?"

"I don't know." Rachel honestly whispered, squeezing her fingers tight. "All I now is that I – you – _we_... have a lot to figure out." she paused and looked up at the beautiful blonde girl. "But I know I like you."

Quinn blushed a deep red and shyly questioned, "Can I kiss you again? Just one more time, before... before you figure this out?"

Rachel nodded and leaned in again, meeting the other girl in a deeper kiss this second time around. It was even more powerful, it caused some sort of electricity to flow through her body like a wildfire. Her stomach did a funny thing, and her heart speeded up. She could suddenly feel what it was that everyone was always talking about, what Santana must feel when she kissed Brittany, what her fathers must feel when they kissed each other, what Mr. Schuester must feel when he kissed his wife, what everyone must feel when they kissed someone they really loved. All she saw was Quinn, and there was nothing more perfect in the entire world.

And then Quinn pulled back, leaving her breathless.

"Feel this again." Rachel breathed, grabbing her hand and placing it back at her chest, where it had just been a few minutes before. "My heart's doing a somersault."

Quinn's eyes met hers, and somehow she had the feeling that things were going to be okay.

_and there is nothing or no one more powerful_

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. This one-shot was pretty much born after the end of the last episode. There's so many things not right with that, and Glee's just got me thinking a lot lately... It's definitely not the show I fell in love with a few years back, but I'm still watching, hoping it'll get better somehow and not disappoint me. This is what I got out of that episode, though, I couldn't just let it pass without writing something to follow up on it. <em>

_My thoughts are – I know it's far-fetched that Rachel would not marry Finn, because Ryan Murphy seems to believe that his Finn and Rachel are meant to be together. A lot of the fans seem to believe otherwise though, and the Faberry fan in me read way too much into Quinn's changing reactions. I want to believe that she only said yes to be a bridesmaid to please Rachel, but that she's really in love with her. Thus this one-shot was born. _

_Please tell me what you think! About this one-shot or about the episode – or perhaps both? I'd like to know :) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Glee. The lyrics are from I Got You On Tape's song 'Somersault'. _


End file.
